Las cenizas detras del fuego
by kunoichi-su
Summary: Nadie sabe donde se encuentra el Hokage, un niño solitario, la perdida de una familia...nose si es un buen resumen, nuevos dos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Todos los personajes de la magnifica serie Naruto, no me pertenecen, los demás son creación mía.

_-Los pensamientos son en cursiva._

**-N.A : notas de la autora, por si se me escapa algo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

A las afueras de una de las ciudades del país del fuego:

- ¡Mikoto¡Mikoto¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó a un hombre de cabellera azulada y ojos negros.

- ¡Papá! Aquí estoy – respondió una niña de cabellos largos color azul oscuro y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda, su vestimenta consistía de un polo verde largo, un poco más abajo de la cintura, con una cinta azul al nivel de la cadera y tiras en los hombros y los típicos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla.

- Tenemos que regresar, tu madre nos esta esperando.

- Sí, pero antes quiero que observes esto – le dijo, haciendo una muy buena demostración del uso de los shurikens, dando en el blanco exacto del objetivo - ¿ Cómo estuvo? - esperó una respuesta mirándolo fijamente con una expresión muy tierna entonces...

- ¡Estuvo bien! Has entrenado mucho, sólo te mostré esa técnica una vez y lograste hacerla rápido, eres muy inteligente Mikoto.

- ¡¡¡kyyyyyaaaaaaa!!! - muy alegre se lanza a al cuello de su padre.

- ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

- ¡¡Sí!!

Regresando, a su vivienda, la cual se trataba de un pequeño apartamento, se encontraron con unos ojos esmeraldas y la cálida sonrisa de una mujer adulta, quien esperaba su regreso.

- ¿Otra vez entrenando? La cena esta enfriándose, comamos de una vez.

- Es que papá me enseño otra técnica de shurikens ...y adivina que...¡¡¡LO HICE!!! – exclamó llena de alegría la pequeña.

- Estoy feliz, pero, sabes Mikoto las técnicas ninjas, no son lo único importante en este mundo¿no haz intentando practicar otra cosa?

- Pero...- _sólo en eso soy buena...mamá - ..._disfruto mucho entrenando.

- Mikoto puede practicar lo que más le guste, fue su decisión. Sakura nosotros debemos apoyarla - cambia a una expresión más alegre - ya que, esta logrando grandes resultados.

- ¡¡Papá!! - abrazándolo muy alegre, mientras que su padre da una mirada de desaprobación a su esposa, haciendo que esta agache la mirada, sintiéndose un poco triste.

Más tarde, después de la cena, en la habitación de Mikoto, su padre y ella tenían una pequeña conversación, de lo ocurrido hace poco tiempo.

- Sabes que ella no lo dijo con intenciones de bajar tus ánimos, Mikoto – dijo su padre tratando de hacer que se sienta bien.

- Si, lo sé. Pero, papá , que fecha es hoy - Su padre con una expresión de sorpresa toma el calendario sobre la mesita de noche y toma una expresión de leve tristeza. - ella siempre se comporta extraña en estos días... ¿tu sabes por qué?

**FLASH BACK**

En una noche lluviosa y de relámpagos, se puede divisar una sombra apoyada a un árbol, en medio del bosque, la luz de un relámpago hace posible distinguir el rostro de esta persona.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunta una voz varonil, acercándose a ella.

- ¡¡No esta!! – le respondió, echando a llorar y refugiándose en los brazos de este - ¡¡Busqué por todas parte y no está!!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó alarmado y temeroso por la respuesta - ¿Quién¿Quién esta perdido?

- Lo siento...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Ya es hora de que duermas...es muy tarde, sabes que mañana partimos muy temprano.

- Pero...

- Te lo contare otro día, cuando seas mayor ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien - con una expresión un poco enojada que cambio rápidamente con un beso de su padre en su frente, quien después de echarle una ultima mirada se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con su mujer, para tener una pequeña platica con ella.

- Ya debes olvidarlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que es duro... pero Mikoto no sabe nada sobre lo ocurrido hace años, eres su madre y solo quiere que le devuelvas el cariño que te brinda.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, empiezo a aceptar el hecho de que no lo volveré a ver...gracias por no odiarme o culparme... Sasuke.

- Sabes que te quiero y sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa, hemos salido adelante con nuestra hija, es ella quien nos necesita más.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraba esta familia, nos encontramos con la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, donde sus habitantes continuaban con su plácido sueño, sólo una persona estaba apunto de comenzar su jornada.

Se escucha el sonido de una alarma de un reloj, una habitación multifuncional: una pequeña cocina, una mesa con dos sillas, una puerta que pertenece al sanitario y otra que es la salida, a un lado, una cama donde despierta un niño de unos 8 años, rubio de cabello lacio y ojiazul.

_- Otro día ha comenzado...será mejor que me aliste o llegare tarde -_después de una rápida ducha, cambiarse, tomar desayuno, sopa en conservas, salió deprisa.

- Treinta segundos tarde, oh no, llegare tarde, sabia que tenia que poner la alarma más temprano...ya no importa espero que él se demore..

- ¡¡CUARENTA SEGUNDOS!! – se escuchó, en cuanto el niño llegó a su destino.

El niño había llegado a un claro del bosque, conocía muy bien esa voz, tres años entrenando con ese sujeto, tres años escuchando sus tontos comentarios, tres años escuchando sus gritos reservados especialmente para él, siempre se preguntaba porque lo odiaba, no le había hecho nada, de cualquier forma era un niño en ese entonces, no recordaba mucho, antes de que empezara ha entrenar con él, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba entrenando, una vez preguntó el porqué y él, sólo se enfadó diciendo cosas como:

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Acaso ya eres un ninja¿Sabes al menos las técnicas básicas?...además fue una orden del Hokage, él esta muy interesado en tu entrenamiento, ahora por interrumpir el entrenamiento con estúpidas preguntas innecesarias, no te iras hasta que te hayas aprendido bien estos sellos.

Pero un día, harto ya de todo eso, decidió evadir esos tontos entrenamientos, estuvo escondiéndose casi todo el día hasta que diviso a Yugo (nombre del supuesto sensei) sintió pánico, no sabia donde ocultarse, miró por todos lados hasta que divisó un pequeño puesto de comida y entro rápidamente, ahí se encontraba un anciano y una no tan joven mujer.

- ¡¡Bienvenido!!¿Qué le sirvo? - Dijo al anciano, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie, miró abajo y encontró a un niño que con señales, le suplicó que no dijiera nada, en eso entró Yugo.

- Anciano¿Has visto pasar a un niño de 8 años, rubio?

- Lo siento, Yugo-sama, ya estamos cerrando.

- _Demonios ¿dónde se habrá metido?_ Si lo ve, debe informármelo inmediatamente de lo contrario estará desafiando mi autoridad sobre la aldea – con esas ultimas palabras se fue, el anciano se dirigió al niño y le dijo:

- ¿Deseas un poco de ramen? Pareces hambriento.

Minutos después, detrás del mostrador el niño se encontraba comiendo un exquisito plato, jamás había probado ramen, entonces, se dió cuenta que el anciano y la no tan joven mujer lo observaban.

- No se preocupen termino y me voy, les prometo que pagaré por la comida.

- No es eso, puedes venir cuando quieras y comer gratis – le respondió el anciano, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

- Pero...no quiero ser grosero...pero, no los conozco.

- Eso no tiene importancia, nosotros te conocemos o por lo menos tu apariencia es parecida a la de un niño que solía venir muy seguido a comer aquí.

El ojiazul con una expresión incrédula decide, por fin, aceptar el ofrecimiento del anciano.

- Se parece mucho a Naruto crees que tengan algún tipo de vinculo – le pregunto su ayudante que parecía ser su hija.

- Eso no lo sé, pero este chico me cae bien.

Después de unas horas escondiéndose, Yugo al fin logró encontrarlo. Este de espaldas le dijo:

- Dime ¿te fue bien el paseo? - el niño se le quedo mirando, dime ¿fuiste a jugar con tus amigos? o ¿es que acaso visitaste a tus parientes? Porque si es así, puedes decirles que te vengan a buscar, terminarás tu entrenamiento temprano ...Vamos ve, estaré esperando.

Después de unos largos minutos Yugo se volteo a ver al niño, que seguía parado sin moverse y con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Cómo aún estas aquí¡¡ahhh!! es cierto, tu no tienes amigos o familiares...ahora ves que escaparte del entrenamiento no tiene sentido.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese día descubrió algo nuevo, él, no tenía a nadie cerca que se preocupara por él o que lo extrañara... estaba solo.

- _No tenia por que decirme esas cosas ... el más que nadie lo sabe, todo esto es culpa de ese Hokage, quien se cree que es, da ordenes y ni siquiera se aparece por la aldea, además acaso ¿no tiene hijos? son ellos los que deberían seguir sus órdenes._

- ¡¡despierta¿acaso estas soñando despierto? – le sorprendió una voz desagradable, para cualquier persona.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, sólo estaba recordando algo – le respondió el ojiazul.

- No tienes remedio continuemos con el entrenamiento, veamos para que te mantengas despierto...darás 10 vueltas alrededor de toda la aldea.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pe...pero es demasiado...tal vez no pueda terminar.

- Pues mejor empiezas, estaré vigilando - en eso se retira.

A la entrada de Konoha, se observa a tres figuras, una de ellas más pequeña, la cual por deducción se trataba de un niño o niña.

-¿Ya llegamos¿es aquí? – preguntó una niña, mirando hacia la gran entrada de la aldea.

- Así es, llegamos a Konoha – le respondió el que parecía ser su padre.

- Mikoto, tu padre y yo nacimos y nos criamos aquí, tu también naciste aquí – se trataba de su madre.

- ¡¡Eso es grandioso¿Entonces podré tener esos protectores como los que ustedes tienen? Un momento – se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo - si ustedes crecieron aquí ¿cómo puede ser esta la primera vez que yo estoy en Konoha? Si nací en Konoha.

- Eso es por la guerra de ninjas que ocurrió hace muchos años, pero ya pasó, los tratados que se realizaron y después arreglaron todo, no te preocupes – le dijo rápidamente su padre, al ver como la niña ponía una expresión de terror en su rostro -... será mejor que informe al guardia de nuestra llegada.

- Pero, aún no responden mi pregunta.

- Verás, durante la guerra, muchos de los mejores ninjas, entre ellos, chuunins y jounins, tuvieron que salir de Konoha a impedir que el enemigo se acercara a la aldea, muchos de ellos llevándose a sus familias, ya que, no había a quien dejarlos a cargo; a decir verdad, es probable que seamos los primeros en regresar, el ingreso a Konoha se hizo imposible pasado la guerra por temor ha que se infiltren enemigos.

- ohh ya entiendo.

- ¡Mikoto¡Sakura! aprisa – les llamo el hombre de familia.

- Ya vamos Sasuke – le respondió su esposa – vamos Mikoto.

Después de un largo papeleo pudieron ingresar a la aldea, por suerte Sasuke, aún conservaba su apartamento que tenia cuando era soltero, así que toda la familia se traslado ahí, Mikoto decidió dar un paseo para ver como era Konoha por dentro, llego hasta la entrada de la aldea, cuando de pronto vio a un niño de su edad corriendo, se veía muy cansado, así que decidió acercarse a él.

- ¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí, aunque en realidad no tanto, sabes yo nací aquí pero no crecí aquí¿no es eso extraño? Dime ¿por qué estas corriendo¿estas entrenando?

El niño al notar la presencia de la niña, no sabia que decir era la primer ves que una niña de su edad y le hablaba, y no sabia que decir, hasta se sonrojo un poco.

- Bueno yo...yo

- Oye¿quieres venir a mi casa y me enseñas técnicas ninjas¡¡yo quiero ser una kunoichi de Konoha!!

- Bueno yo...

- OIEE ¿qué estas haciendo? se suponía que tenias que estar entrenando, y tu mocosa ve a tu casa y no estorbes.

- ¡¿MOCOSA¿a quién llama mocosa? Yo tengo nombre y no tiene por que tratarnos de esa manera.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo te atreves¡Haré que tu y tu familia se arrepientan¿acaso no sabes que pueden ser expulsados de Konoha por el solo hecho de hablarme así?

- Eso no puede ser ... mis padres y yo acabamos de volver y cuando les cuente todo lo que nos dijiste serás tu el que se arrepienta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que acaban de volver¿te refieres a ninjas? - al ver el rostro y afirmación de la niña, Yugo puso una cara un poco preocupada - estas mintiendo la entrada a Konoha aún esta restringido a cualquier ninja.

- Entonces ¿cómo estoy parada aquí enfrente de ustedes? Ya sé, traeré a mis padres y supongo que a ellos si les creerás ¿no? - luego de decir esto, se acerco al niño y le dijo - bueno ¡¡vamos niño!!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¡Mocosa tu puedes marcharte pero ese niño tiene que terminar su entrenamiento!!

- ¿Qué acaso eres su padre? Además ya esta muy cansado...OIE ¡¿NO ES ESE EL HOKAGE?! – le mintió señalando hacia un vacío, y así los dos salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa de Mikoto, mas bien, Mikoto echo a correr, arrastrando consigo a un confundido niño ojiazul.

- ¡¡¿El Hokage?!! - cuando volteó, se dió cuenta de que era una trampa.

El niño, sólo se dejo llevar por la desconocida, sin saber, a donde iban, sólo tenía el presentimiento, que su vida cambiaria...con la aparición de esta persona.

* * *

Nota:

Este primer capitulo, fue rehecho por mi, la autora, y la ayuda en redacción de **suna-girl** ...arigato!!

Ah no me olvido **wenmarc **por el review y los consejitos y sigue leyendo...gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Todos los personajes de la magnifica serie Naruto, no me pertenecen, los demás son creación mía.

_- Pensamientos son en cursiva._

**-N.A : notas de la autora, por si se me escapa algo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Es una mañana tranquila donde los habitantes de Konoha disfrutan de una agradable amanecer, los pájaros cantan, los vecinos se saludan bla bla bla... en fin todo eso, PERO algo interrumpe ese agradable momento, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de una pisadas que se aproximan , van muy de prisa, como si fuese una competencia ...entonces, aparece una niña de cabellos largos color azul oscuro y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda, que se detiene a las puertas de un gran edificio.

- ¡¡¡Yahoooo!!! jajajajaja ¡¡¡ganéééééé!!! - termino la oración un poco cansada, recostándose en el muro del edificio, para luego darse cuenta que, se había olvidado de alguien.

- ¡¡¡Uzuro!!! Pero, arggg... ni modo tendré que esperarlo, no puedo creerlo es muy lento

A lo lejos, se podía distinguir una figura pequeña que se acercaba lentamente, se trataba de un niño ojiazul y de cabellera semi-larga, rubia y lacia, que caminaba con una expresión un poco insegura y cansada a la ves.

- Me pregunto si Mikoto ya habra llegado, pero que digo por supuesto que ya llego, al comienzo de la carrera ya se veia quien iba a ganar – habló para sí mismo.

**FLASH BACK**

A la entrada de Konoha. se divisan dos figuras que, se encuentran a punto de iniciar una amistosa competencia ante la mirada de algunos curiosos espectadores, que veían la escena con diversión.

- ¿Estas listo Uzuro? - Dijo la pequeña que ya estaba preparada para comenzar.

- ¡¡Si!! - le respondió este terminando de realizar algunos ejercicio de precalentamiento.

- Muy bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres –dijo Mikoto – uno...dos...¡TRES!

Los dos comenzaron la carrera, al principio iban parejos, pero luego de unos segundos, Mikoto empezó a tomar velocidad, Uzuro la imito diciendo:

- Ja¡ ves ahora ya estamos parejos

- ¿En serio? ... ¡entonces supera esto! - dijo Mikoto aumenta aún más su velocidad

- Pero... ¿como? – dijo Uzuro con una expresión algo cansada, deteniéndose poco a poco.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Espero que no este muy enojada , siempre dice que debemos terminar todo lo que empezamos – dijo Uzuro, sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado. Levantando la mirada se dio con la sorpresa de que Mikoto estaba esperándolo sentada, esta ultima, aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Uzuro.

- uff¡ Que alivio, no se ha fijado de que ya he regresado¿habrá estado esperando mucho? ... espero que no, ahora si estoy en problemas parece que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, su expresión lo dice todo – se dijo Uzuro al observar que su mirada reflejaba solo una cosa "en cuanto lo vea lo mato".

- Debo hacer algo sin que ella se de cuenta, mm..m ya se, entrare al edificio por una de las ventanas, subir y así solo tendré que decirle, que estaba esperándola, jejeje

**N.A: El departamento donde vive la familia se encuentra pisos arriba del edificio, así que, Uzuro ingreso al lugar donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza.**

Con mucha cautela, llegó hasta la ventana logrando ingresar a una habitación, bueno, mas bien se trataba de un almacén.

- Al fin jeje estuvo cerca ... ahora solo tengo que girar la perilla e ir escaleras arrib- se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que la puerta ...estaba cerrada .

- ¡¡¡No puede ser¡¡¡ no puede ser¡¡¡ no puede ser!!! - exclamó alarmado, esta situación no duro mucho, ya que, escucho su nombre en un tono chillón que ya conocía.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡U –ZU –ROOOOOO !!!!!!!!

- Eeh...ho..l..aaa...Mi.koto ...¿esto has estado esperándome?? ejejeje veras yo est- fue interrumpido por los gritos de Mikoto quien se acercaba muy amenazadoramente, este solo pudo retroceder unos pasos, hasta que dar entre el muro y Mikoto acercándose.

- ¡¡¡Como te atreves a dejarme esperando!!! argggg...- gruñó con una expresión muy enojada acercándose a Uzuro rápidamente.

- Espera un momento Mikoto ...mm...no es para que te enojes tanto... eh veras... yo estaba, y de pronto tu ya no estabas...sabes que no soy bueno en las carreras¡ - terminó esto con una expresión un tanto decepcionada, Mikoto al notar esto dijo:

- ¡¡¡Aun así!!! sabiendo que yo estaba mas adelante debiste haber seguido corriendo¡, aun sabiendo que no me ganarías debiste terminar la carrera como un buen perdedor

- _Sólo lo dices por que estas en mis zapatos, tu eres muy buena en lo que haces, en cambio yo... por mas que me esfuerce no progreso..._jejeje no te preocupes la próxima ves terminare la carrera.

- NO¡ la próxima ves no la terminaras ... la próxima ves tu me ganaras – le replico la niña con un optimismo característico de ella.

- Ja Mikoto siempre eres muy optimista ¡ - dijo Uzuro

- ¡Mikoto!¡Uzuro¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? Y ¿Qué hacen en el almacén?

- Ah Sakura-san lo que pasa e...- trató de explicar a la persona que acababa de ingresar al cuarto donde se encontraban.

- ¡Mamá! Todo es culpa de Uzuro – le interrumpió una muy exaltada Mikoto señalando a su acompañante - ¿verdad Uzuro? Él me dejo esperando ¿verdad Uzuro?

- Mikoto, deja de acusarlo y deja que me explique – dirigió una mirada tierna al niño – bien Uzuro.

- Gracias Sakura-san, lo que pasó fue qu...

- Él me dejo esperando y sabes ¿cuánto? 2 HORAS, sí mamá, fueron 2 largas horas, para que luego se aparezca y quiera hacerse el tonto¿verdad Uzuro¿verdad que te querías hacer el tonto¿verdad? Vamos ¡dileeeee¡di algo!

- Mikoto SUFICIENTE, deja de presionarlo, además no creo que Uzuro sea capaz de hacer algo así¿verdad Uzuro?

- Estee, ...bueno, ...yo, ... la verdad – empezó a titubear, mientras dos atentas miradas se posaban en él – _¿qué hago?¿qué hago? _– de pronto alguien ingreso a la habitación.

- ¿Ah?¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

- ¡Sasuke-san! Muchas gracias

- ¡Papá! Que bueno que llegaste, todo es culpa de mamá y de Uzuro ¿verdad?

- Claro que no

- Sí lo es, no le creas papá, mamá es una mentirosa.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ah...Sasuke-san aquí van de nuevo.

- Así parece – respondió, al momento que cruzaba los brazos llevándose una mano hacia su mentón, como signo de que buscaba una solución.

- ah...Sasuke-san se acercan – dijo tembloroso al ver que las dos mujeres Uchiha se acercaban peligrosamente.

- Sakura ¿Qué es lo que cocinaste hoy?

- Es una sorpresa, les va a gustar, será mejor vayamos a la mesa, no quiero que se enfríe – olvidando por el momento la "pequeña" discusión y desapareciendo de la vista de los ahí presentes.

Habiendo llegado todos al apartamento y tomando sus respectivos lugares a la mesa, el pequeño Uzuro se detuvo en su camino hacia el comedor.

**- **_Ya han pasado dos años desde que me dejaron ingresar a su familia y aún no me acostumbro a la idea de tener a personas que puedo llamar "familia"._

**FLASH BACK**

- oye…eh…oye ¿adónde me llevas? – habló el niño, mientras era jalado por su acompañante.

- ¿Cómo que adonde? Ya te dije, iremos a mí casa.

- Pero, mi sensei se enojará conmigo, además aun no he terminado mi entrenamiento.

- Estabas entrenando ¿en serio? A mi me pareció, que estabas sufriendo, para mi eso no es entrenar, entrenar es divertirse y pasarla bien – le contestó dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte.

- Tu no sabes nada de lo que significa entrenar – murmuró el pequeño – ah... oye...¿por qué te detienes?

- Oye niño – le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos – sabes ¿dónde esta mi casa?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Plop (caída al puro estilo Naruto)

- snif **- **casi comenzando a llorar

- Espera, espera, no llores, te ayudare a encontrar tu casa, sólo dime como eran los alrededores y yo te llevo.

- ¿en serio? – le respondió cambiando completamente su rostro por uno muy alegre y una sonrisa enorme.

- _que... que cambio tan radical_

- Oye, aún no se tu nombre.

- Es verdad, yo tampoco sé el tuyo.

- Me llamo Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto, mucho gusto – brindándole una cálida sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano en signo de saludo.

- Uzuro, me llamo Uzuro – respondiendo al saludo, dándose un buen apretón de manos.

Después de unos minutos, y siguiendo la descripción de Mikoto, lograron llegar a un edificio de tres pisos, lo que parecían ser apartamentos.

- Mira, yo vivo en el ultimo piso – dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

- Bueno yo me retiro – empezando a regresar, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, detenido su marcha.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Vamos te presentare a mis padres, ahora mismo mamá debe estar preparando el almuerzo, vamos.

Uzuro duda un poco y mira hacia ambos lados de la calle para luego decir – supongo que no será mala idea.

- Entonces ¡¡¡vamos!!! Yeyyyy – elevando un brazo en señal de triunfo y ambos ingresaron juntos al edificio.

Uzuro y Mikoto llegaron al apartamento de esta, quien en cuanto abrió la puerta comenzó a dar gritos.

- ¡¡Mamá¡¡me encontré a alguien, ven apura que te lo presento!!

- ¡¡Mikoto!! Deja de gritar – se escucho hablar a alguien mientras salía de la otra habitación y acercándose donde se encontraba su hija – y bien ¿dónde esta?

- Que no lo ves, aquí esta¿ah¿Uzuro? – dándose cuenta que Uzuro, aún no había ingresado al apartamento – Uzuro que haces afuera, vamos entra, te dije que te presentaría a mis padres, vamos no sea tímido- decía, mientras empezaba a jalarlo del brazo hasta hacerlo entrar, pro tal fue la fuerza con que lo jalaba, que terminó por hacerlo caer.

- Auch, eso dolió Mikoto – poniéndose de pie, y dirigiendo su mirada al adulto frente a él – ah bu...buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Uzuro, mucho gusto.

-¿Naruto? – murmuró la madre de Mikoto.

- ¿naruto? No, mamá, él se llama Uzuro, ya te lo dijo.

- Pero...es...na...¿Naruto?

- ¿otra vez naruto? Ah ya sé, cocinaste naruto, muy bien mamá, algo nuevo.

**N.A : naruto también es un plato de comida, por el momento no recuerdo que tipo de plato.**

- Dime, Uzuro¿cuál es tu apellido? – le pregunto dudosa.

- ... ah bueno...es...Uzumaki – dijo con desgano

- Lo sabia – susurró para sí - ¿tus padres?¿dónde están?

- Desde que recuerdo, vivo solo.

- ¿Cómo? Pe...pero...Sas...¡¡Sasuke!!

- Ay mamá que escandalosa – replicó Mikoto, llevándose sus manos a sus oídos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – habló una voz adulta, mientras que su poseedor salía de una habitación, con unos papeles en la mano.

- ¡¡Papá¿Estabas aquí? – le preguntó a su padre, al momento que se lanzaba a sus brazos, haciendo, que a éste se le cayeran los papeles que traía consigo – mira te quiero presentar a Uzuro, Uzuro, él es mi padre, Uchiha Sasuke – mientras era bajada de los brazos de su padre.

- Mucho gusto, señor

- Igualmente

- Pero, Sasuke¿acaso no te das cuenta? – le pregunto alarmada su esposa.

- Sí, ya sé quien es él, puedo saberlo con tan solo verlo – le respondió, al tiempo que su rostro reflejaba nostalgia, y acercándose a él, hasta quedar a la altura de Uzuro, le preguntó.

- Dime¿Quién ha estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo?

- Si se refiere a ¿con quién vivo? Vivo solo, sólo tengo a mi sensei, quien me entrena.

- Esto es muy extraño, tu no deberías estar solo. Sakura, quédate con ellos, voy a averiguar algo, no tardo – dijo Sasuke, mientras salía del apartamento.

Mikoto observó todo esto, con mucha extrañeza, jamás pensó, que la persona que trajo a su casa podría armar tanto alboroto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¡Uzuro¿Qué esperas para sentarte? – le gritó Mikoto, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Uzuro.

- Sí, ya voy – dirigiéndose a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de la familia Uchiha, de la cual ahora era parte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Autora: tardé demasiado lo admito, espero que los que leyeron esta historia aún se acuerden de ella, y los que no, denle una oportunidad y por favor escriban cual es su opinion acerca de este fic, estoy agregando el capitulo número cuatro tambien, sugerencias acerca de como va la redacción son bien recibidas, tengo poca experinecia redactando :( y si tienen dudas con respecto a la historia (porque hasta yo misma no sabía como era la cronoogia jejeje) no duden en escribirlas que las contestare con gusto :D**

**CAPITULO III**

Uzuro acababa de ingresar al comedor, el aire que se sentía era el mismo de todos los días, se presentía la pelea diaria entre Sakura y Mikoto.

- Uzuro ven¿por qué te tardaste tanto? – Mikoto llamaba con mucho ánimo a su amigo, este último se sentó a su costado, la mesa era cuadrada Sakura y Mikoto estaban frente a frente al igual que Sasuke y Uzuro, todo estaba tranquilo en un comienzo cuando…

- Mikoto debes de comer todas las verduras, son saludables – dijo Sakura al notar que su hija dejaba las verduras al final.

- pero mamá sabes que no me agradan mucho – dijo a regañadientes Mikoto – además… parece que no están bien cocidas – continúo la pequeña al momento en que veía una de las zanahorias con mucha desconfianza.

_¡No¿Mikoto pero que acabas de decir?_ _Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que critiquen su comida_ – pensó un preocupado Uzuro, el tiempo que había pasado con esta familia era suficiente como para prever en que momento se avecinaba una guerra interna

- ¿Pero que dices?, si este plato lo hice con mucho esfuerzo me tarde horas en conseguir todos los ingredientes – dijo Sakura tratando de controlar sus impulsos

- ¿en serio? Entonces ¿por qué las demás ollas están en la basura y con indicios de haber sido quemadas? – dijo una despreocupada Mikoto

- ¡¿ah!? Esas fueron…pues… ¡espera un momento¡ ese no es el punto, debes terminar de comer las verduras Mikoto

- ¡¡ah!! Pero mamá¿acaso no sabes que los buenos chef aprecian mucho las críticas? Eso los ayuda a mejorar su arte culinaria

- entonces ¿lo que tratas de decirme es que cocino mal? – dijo Sakura ya empezando a enfadarse

- pues la verdad yo no lo dije

- ¡suficiente jovencita¡No soportare esa clase de comportamiento en la mesa! – Sakura había llegado a su límite de paciencia – ¿por qué no puedes comer tranquilamente como Uzuro? – al escuchar su nombre este casi se ahoga con la comida, siempre era involuntariamente incluido en esas riñas

- ¡cough¡cougt! Bueno… yo…¡cought! – Uzuro estaba tratando terminar de comer lo que estaba comiendo

- ¡Uzuro¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, ya no sufrirás la tortuosa tarea de comer estas cosas, papá nos llevará mas tarde a comer a un restaurante donde sirven comida de verdad – dijo una preocupada Mikoto tratando de calmar a su desesperado amigo que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- ¿tortuosa?... ¿restaurante?... ¿comida de verdad? – sakura se había levantado de la mesa y se encontraba en enfrente de Mikoto y Uzuro, tenía una expresión muy severa en su rostro

- ¡no¡no!, no es eso Sakura-san eso no es lo que quería decir, Mikoto siempre bromea ¿no es verdad Mikoto? – pero Mikoto se encontraba de pie frente a su madre para continuar la guerra

- vamos Uzuro sincérate ahora que tienes la oportunidad – Mikoto estaba mirando a este, con una mirada muy inquisidora

- Uzuro, no tienes por que responder a esa pregunta, se muy bien que eres de los pocos en esta casa que saben apreciar mi comida – Sakura tenia una sonrisa forzada en su rostro cuando dirigió su mirada a Uzuro

- ¡esperen! Por favor… - Uzuro se encontraba justo en medio de las dos, y no sabía que decir, cuando se le ocurrió un idea – pero sé quien lo sabe mejor es… ¡sasuke-san!

En ese omento los tres volvieron sus cabezas hacia Sasuke, este se encontraba terminando de comer cuando sintió como que lo miraban, y vio que Uzuro se encontraba en una situación incomoda… de nuevo

- eh… ejem ejem Mikoto entiendo que tu madre suele tener algunos tropiezos al momento de cocinar pero – en eso momento vio que Sakura ponía una cara de pocos amigos hacía Sasuke – ¡pero¡ esa no es razón para que no comas lo que es saludable, eh… la comida se enfría, terminemos…

- ¡pero papá!… jejeluego le pediré que nos llevé a otro lugar a comer_ – _dijo esto ultimo en un susurro, haciéndole un guiño a Uzuro

Y así se puso fin a una de las tantas discusiones, Uzuro sintió un gran alivio en ese momento.

**Ya en la noche, alguien llama a la puerta.**

- Ya voy ¡¡¡- dijo Mikoto al momento en que abría la puerta y se descubría al invitado – Ah eres tú…- que no muy querido por Mikoto, ya que ambos mostraban una cara de pocos amigos

- No tengo tiempo para esto mocosa dile a tu estúpido amiguito que he llegado para supervisar su entrenamiento - respondió Yuto a una muy enfadada Mikoto

- Para tu información yo no tengo ningún amigo estupido, tampoco soy una mocosa y no tienes ningún derecho a llamarnos de esa manera esta es la casa-

¡Mikotoo!- las palabras de Mikoto fueron interrumpidas por la llamada de atención de su madre quien acababa de acercarse a ellos – Porque te demoras tanto el la puerta ¿quien era ? … ah pero si eres tu Yuto ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo Sakura al recién llegado

- Solo vine a ver el progreso de Uzuro en su entrenamiento a ser ninja…como acordamos hace un año… ya sabe en el que yo regresaría cada seis meses- añadió esto al ver a Sakura con pocos ánimos de comenzar una conversación con el sujeto que tenia al frente

- Ah si claro… ya voy por él…eh…esperas aquí o pasas- dijo Sakura a Yuto, pero este último no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Sakura ya había dado media vuelta en busca de Uzuro

Al poco rato regresan Sakura acompañada de Uzuro

- Mucho tiempo sin verlo sensei ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- saludo Uzuro a su antiguo sensei

- No pueden ser llamadas vacaciones lo que estuve haciendo estos meses – respondió Yuto – como sea tengo prisa vamos afuera a ver cuanto has progresado- dijo esto tomando a Uzuro del brazo y retirando hacia afuera

- ¡¡¡Espera!!! Yo también iré, estuve ayudando un poco en su entrenamiento y quiero ver como le va- dijo Sakura

- No creo que sea necesario solo será un momen-

- ¡¡¡Entonces yo también voy!!! - dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo a Yuto

- En verdad creo que es innecesario…

Pero ya era tarde, tanto Sakura como Mikoto ya habían salido junto a Uzuro dejando a Yuto atrás

Los cuatro llegaron a un lugar más amplio donde se llevaría a cabo una pequeña demostración sobre los avances de Uzuro.

- Entonces ¿es una técnica de shurikens?, pidieron que se llevara acabo aquí, ya veo… ya estaba todo listo – Dijo Yuto al observar el lugar a donde había sido llevado, habían 8 blancos ubicados en diferentes lugares, algunos se encontraban clavados en dos árboles, otros en el suelo, escondidos detrás de una gran roca – _me pregunto si podrá darle a todo – _pensó Yuto al observar a Uzuro que se encontraba un poco nervioso

- así es, ya te habrás dado cuenta acerca de esta prueba, Sasuke dijo que seria mucho mas interesante, porque hace algunos meses Uzuro no era muy bueno en usar los shurikens, si logra darle en el blanco a todas será una muestra de que por fin pudo dominarlos, además Uzuro ha estado practicando todos los días desde que le enseñaron esta técnica¿verdad Uzuro? – Terminó esto poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del mencionado y sonriéndole – Tu puedes Uzuro adelante¡¡

- ¡¡Si!! - Respondió Uzuro al momento en que se disponía a tomar los ocho shurikens en sus manos – _Tranquilízate Uzuro, ayer lograste darle en el blanco… al menos, a la mayoría de ellos…_ - se dijo a si mismo.

- tu puedes Uzuro – le dio ánimos Mikoto, dándole un gran empujón que casi logra que Uzuro caiga – jeje lo siento – se disculpo Mikoto con una sonrisa

Uzuro empieza, primero toma impulso para saltar lo mas alto que puede, luego ya en el aire y de cabeza con los shurikens en mano los tira de dos en dos el ultimo shuriken a tirar le da a otro, haciendo así que este ultimo caiga en el blanco ubicado detrás de gran roca, terminado esto desciende bien pero se tropieza y cae en ultimo minuto

- eso estuvo bien Uzuro… claro que debes mejorar la ultima parte – le dijo Sakura – Creo que lograste darle a todos…

- No… aquí – dijo Yuto señalando a uno de los árboles donde el shuriken no cayo en el medio, este sino fuera de el.

- creo que no puse mucha fuerza en el brazo izquierdo – Se disculpo Uzuro

- Bueno, bueno sin tomar en cuenta ese error y la ultima parte todo salio bien, estuviste bien - le dijo Mikoto felicitándolo

_- Parece que si has mejorado después de todo,__ al menos en habilidad, se que este tipo de técnica no la hubieras logrado si aún estuvieras entrenando conmigo _– Se dijo a si mismo Yuto al sorprenderse del gran progreso de su antiguo pupilo – pero _hay algo mas que debo verificar_ - ¿Uzuro?

- ¿si sensei? –

- ¿Crees que has entrenado lo suficiente para obtener estos resultados?¡

- ¿como dice ? bueno pues…- empezando a titubear

- Que dijiste ¡¡ no te escucho¡¡

- Oye tienes algún proble- pero mamá… – dijo Mikoto al ser detenida por su madre

- Mikoto guarda silencio, ya entiendo lo que intenta hacer Yuto – dijo Sakura – _Uzuro has mejorado eso es bueno pero tu confianza en ti mismo esta igual que cuando te conocimos, Mikoto siempre ha estado hablando por ti y estas de acuerdo con lo que los demás dicen, jamás dices tu propio opinión, y por eso jamás se lo que estas pensando…_

- Uzuro no escucho lo que quieres decirme… tus habilidades mejoraron bastante, pero tu autoestima es la misma – le dijo Yuto, Uzuro se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo.

Lamentablemente tenia razón y Uzuro también se había dado cuenta, era el mismo de siempre no había cambiado nada, y eso le disgustaba

- yo… si…entrene mucho

- ¿Como dices? No te escucho

- que yo si… YO SI ENTRENE MUCHO PARA ESTO ¡¡¡ ENTRENE TODA LA NOCHE, Y PARA MI SI VALIERON LA PENA ESTOS RESULTADOS ¡¡¡

- Muy bien entonces – dijo Yuto – ahora solo procura mejorarlos – termino esto con una leve sonrisa que solo Sakura pudo darse cuenta

- eh si… si lo haré ¡¡¡

**Minutos después…**

- Bueno tengo que regresar a mis deberes, regresare dentro de seis meses como habíamos acordado. Nos vemos – Y con esto ultimo, dio media vuelta y se marcho

- ¡Adiós!… que le vaya mal ¡… y no regrese nunca – se despidió Mikoto – esto es genial ya no tienes tareas, por lo menos hasta dentro de seis meses¿qué te parece si hacemos una carrera ? El perdedor hará todo lo que el ganador, es decir ¡yo! diga

- Un momento ustedes dos me acompañaran a realizar algunas compras para la cena

- pero mamá… ¡¿al menos nos compraras algo verdad ?¡¿bueno que estamos esperando¡Vamos Uzuro!

- Hey se supone que debes acompañar a tu madre sin recibir nada a cambio, esta niña…

Los dos niños caminaban al frente, mientras Sakura paraba en varios lugares decidiéndose en que comprar, de pronto Mikoto divisó un anuncio publicitario acerca de un paseo a realizarse a los alrededores de Konoha…

- Mira esto ¿no es genial? – Dijo Mikoto al momento en que tomaba el anuncio en sus manos y se lo enseñaba a Uzuro – ya me muero de ganas por ir, jamás había salido sin mis padres, será una experiencia nueva y muy interesante… me pregunto que clase de ropa debo llevar, mejor compro ropa nueva, también una bolsa de dormir y una…

- ¡Espera¡ tus padres no dijeron nada, acabas de enterarte sobre este paseo y ya planeas ir no sabes lo que tus padres dirán, es mas ni siquiera les dijiste

- Como siempre tan pesimista, gracias por recordármelo Uzuro, y no, no les dije nada pero si voy a hacerlo, ya veras como recibo un sí como respuesta, mas rápido de lo que crees – dijo esto dándole la espalda a Uzuro y dirigiéndose hacia su madre

_- Seria estupendo participar en este paseo, ya no soy una niña, puedo valerme por mi misma, no hay excusa para negarse de nuevo…__- dijo Mikoto para si_

_-¡¡¡ _Mamá¡¡¡Mamá!!!

- Y ahora que es lo que sucede… no estoy sorda sabes, pero que… – dijo justo en el momento en que Mikoto le enseñaba la portada del anuncio, pero fuera de lo que esperaba recibió un fuerte: NO

- Pero que dices apenas lo viste, que no ves que participaran muchos niños y …

- Un no es un no Mikoto – sus palabras tenían tanta fuerza que Mikoto de quedó sin moverse un instante, cuando reaccionó no sabía que actitud tomar y solo se le ocurrió:

- Pero… pero… esto es una INJUSTICIA… ¿POR QUE NO ME DEJAS IR ?¡¡¡¡¡¡ YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA¡¡¡¡¡ ENTIENDELO¡¡¡¡¡¡ - dijo esto muy enojada dándole la espalda a Sakura y Mikoto y dirigiéndose a hacia un lado de la calle

- ¿Mikoto…? – dijo el pequeño viendo como su amiga se iba corriendo

- Vamos Uzuro, ya regresará – Sakura continuo su recorrido

_- pero que es lo que le sucede jamás se había comportado de esa manera_ – se dijo Uzuro al sorprenderse de cómo reaccionó Mikoto ante la negativa de Sakura.

**Ya en casa**…

Sakura comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras Uzuro se preguntaba donde estaría Mikoto

- Sakura-san voy a salir un momento – Dijo Uzuro saliendo del apartamento – Creo que daré unas vueltas, y luego regresare_… trataré de encontrara a Mikoto._

Al momento en que Uzuro bajaba por las escaleras, se encontró con Sasuke.

- ¿Uzuro adonde vas?... ¿y Mikoto?, Siempre parar juntos me sorprende que te vea solo

- Ah… bueno, Mikoto no regresó con nosotros,… solo se fue …- dijo esto con la mirada a un lado y con pocos ánimos para continuar hablando- Saldré a dar una vuelta a ver si la encuentro…

- Ah ya veo,… ¡es cierto¿como te fue hoy?, se suponía que Yuto vendría a examinar tu entrenamiento¿Cómo estuvo?

- …ah si estuvo bien… - Respondió con pocos ánimos

Sasuke al notar algo extraño en el comportamiento de Uzuro le preguntó:

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Bueno no creo que sea algo muy importante, vera ella encontró un anuncio acerca de un paseo que se realizaría fuera de la aldea, ella tenia muchas ganas de ir, le pregunto a Sakura-san, si podíamos ir, pero recibió un no como respuesta, creo que eso la enojo mucho ya que después grito algo acerca de que ya no era una niña y que debía dejar de estar cuidándola… para mi el paseo no era muy importante pero para ella creo que si…

- Entiendo…

- ¿Cree que Mikoto exageró un poco?

- Sabes que Mikoto es muy terca algunas veces, pero no debió gritar a su madre

- Ah si… tiene razón, ya regreso Sasuke-san – dijo esto continuando su camino

Cuando Sasuke regresó y encontró a Sakura realizando algunas labores, el primero se dispuso a hablar con ella respecto a lo sucedido esta tarde

- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia, ella siempre suele comportarse así, es una niña muy terca

- Ella no llega a extremos de gritar en medio de la calle…

- La defiendes demasiado, ella tiene que aprender cuales son sus limites, aun son unos niños… ¿que pasa si algo malo les sucediera? Nosotros no estaríamos cerca para ayudarlos.

- Ya tienen edad suficiente para valerse por si mismos, además sabes que Mikoto sabe orientarse muy bien

- Ya te lo dije nadie sabe que es lo que pasara si uno no esta preparado

- Hablas de esto como si fueran a un campo de batalla, es solo un paseo

- ¡Pero que sabes tú¡ ya te dije que todo puede pasar,… si un animal los ataca, o un ladrón¡… o peor aún …se extravían…no soportaría eso una ves más, no…

- La discusión que tuviste con Mikoto no fue el hecho de sean muy pequeños para ti ¿verdad?...pensé que ya lo habías olvidado…- Dijo esto cuando empezó a consolar a su esposa ya que esta había derramado una lagrimas sin darse cuenta

- Una madre no puede olvidar algo tan importante… si tan solo no me hubiera distraído en ese momento… él estaría aquí con nosotros - dijo esto comenzando a llorar

- No te tortures mas con eso,… ya pasó tanto tiempo y aún tienes ese peso encima de ti – dijo esto comenzando a abrazarla

**En otro lugar**, paseando por las calles de Konoha, Uzuro llegó hasta un pequeño restaurante, el recordaba esa tienda ya que una ves se oculto en ella, para no entrenar, y desde que se mudó a la casa de Mikoto, junto con ella suelen visitar ese restaurante, a Mikoto le encantaba el ramen. Lamentablemente a Uzuro no le agradaba mucho tal exquisito plato, cosa que el anciano no entendía ya que siempre le invitaba un poco… Decidió ingresar solo un momento para ver como estaban

- eh… buenas noches…

- Ah pero si es el pequeño Naruto – dijo el anciano al ver niño ingresar, este último se incomodaba un poco cada vez que lo llamaba por el nombre de Naruto- hace tiempo que no nos visitas ¿Vienes por ramen amiguito?

- ¿Cómo has estado Uzuro¿No viene Mikoto contigo? – dijo la hija del anciano

- No, esta ves no… Creí que tal vez estaría andando por aquí¿no la vieron?

- No, la hemos visto en todo el día

- Ah… bueno en todo caso será mejor que regrese…solo pasaba por aquí

- ¡¡¡Espera un momento¡¡¡ no te iras de aquí sin haber comido un poco de ramen ¡¡¡- dijo el anciano al momento en que le servia un plato de ramen, Uzuro ya no podía hacer nada…y tuvo que quedarse.

Mientras tanto en casa, Mikoto acababa de regresar, al principio no encontró a nadie, pero luego apareció su padre

- ¿Mikoto donde habías estado?

- Hola ¡papá¡ solo estuve caminando, nada de que preocuparse, además ¿no llegue tan tarde o si? – dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Bueno tienes razón,… Mikoto, espera debo hablar un momento contigo.

- Si es por lo de esta tarde, me disculpare ahora mismo con ella – dijo al momento en que se volteaba a mirar a su padre, con una sonrisa un poco diferente en su rostro - …después de todo puedo intentarlo el próximo año¿este no será el ultimo paseo verdad?, siempre habrán otros… ha tengo sueño, creo que me disculpare con ella mañana, hasta mañana papá ¡- y se dirigió a su habitación

- _Pero que…creo que mejor lo dejo así – _dijo – ahora solo falta esperar a Uzuro¿Dónde estará?

Pocos minutos después llego Uzuro, Sasuke le dijo que Mikoto ya había regresado, el niño quería saber si el problema entre ellas ya se había solucionada, Sasuke solo le dijo que ya todo estaba bien. Cuando Sasuke ingreso a su habitación encontró a Sakura sentada, ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke y le dijo:

- Creo que tienes razón… he estado pensando, y he decidido dejar de llevar esta cruz sobre mi espalda … debo mirar hacia delante, y no pensar en el pasado, todo este tiempo he sido yo la que no ha querido olvidarlo…porque pensé que… tal vez… de alguna u otra manera, regresaría a mis brazos otra ves

- Sakura…

- He decidido dejarlo atrás, porque sé… que… él no regresara… nunca…

**Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de Konoha, dos figuras caminaba****n **

- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a ese lugar? – dijo una de ellas

- Un día… - le respondió el otro, su voz era la de una persona adulta

- ¡Ah¡ ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿tú ya habías estado ahí no es cierto? Háblame como es esa aldea

- …

- Bueno al menos dime ¿para que vamos¿ayudará en mi entrenamiento¿te encontraras con alguien¡¡vamos dime algo!!

- …

- ¡¡Me rindo¡¡ desde que llegamos al país del Fuego, no has hablado nada acerca del motivo de nuestro viaje, al menos dime, que cuando lleguemos allí, me dirás lo todo…

- Cuando lleguemos, te diré el motivo de este viaje… - respondió la otra figura

- ¡¡¡estupendo¡¡¡ahora si tengo ánimos de seguir con el resto del viaje¡¡¡, prepárate para nuestra llegada…¡ aldea oculta de la hoja¡ - dijo mientras señalaba el camino que seguían, muy animado; pero su acompañante lo ignoró por completo siguiendo su camino

- ah… ¡¡ OH vamos¡que estoy emocionado¡ - y le siguió

Y así ambas figuras continuaron su viaje, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, el resto del viaje.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi kishimoto

**Autora: El tercer y cuarto capitulo, ya saben alguna duda o consejos son bien recibidos :D **

**CAPITULO IV**

A la mañana siguiente Uzuro se levantó con buen humor, ya que por lo que Sasuke le había dicho ayer por la noche Mikoto ya no estaba enfadada, salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, solo para encontrase con un solitario Sasuke sirviéndose un poco de café.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-san

– Buen día…- Sasuke al percatarse de la entrada de Uzuro le respondió al saludo

- ¿donde está Sakura-san y Mikoto? Creí que ya estarían despiertas

- Sakura se levantó muy temprano y salió a dar una vuelta, ya debe estar regresando – dijo viendo el reloj de pared- y Mikoto… creo que aún sigue durmiendo, debo irme en unos minutos… toma cereal y… hay leche en la nevera, creo que Sakura no regresará para el desayuno.

- Si eso parece – En ese momento Uzuro deseaba que Sakura estuviera aquí, ya que tenía mucho apetito y quería probar alguna de las especialidades de Sakura en el desayuno, Sasuke en cambio en lo que se refería a la preparación de comida estaba en cero, ya que solo sabía como prepararse una taza de café

Pero Uzuro sentía mucho respeto hacia Sasuke, no solo porque era una gran ninja que sabía varias técnicas, también porque sabía como actuar en situaciones complicadas (en especial si se trataba de Mikoto y Sakura), además porque gracias a él ya sabía algo acerca de su familia…

**+++FLASH + BACK** +++ 

Todos se encontraban en la pequeña habitación, esperando a que Sasuke regresara, Uzuro se sentía un poco incomodo al estar ahí¡ya llevaba mas de dos horas sentado!

- ¡Mamá! no dejas de ver a Uzuro desde que lo traje¡no es un bicho raro!

- ¡¿Como!? … oh... discúlpame eh… ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?

- Pero que descortesía mamá, su nombre es Uzumaki Uzuro- dijo la niña antes de que el invitado diga algo

- Pero preferiría que me llamen Uzuro… si no es mucha molestia…- Mostrando un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras

- ¿Que tiene de malo tu apellido?, a mí me parece muy bonito – le respondió Mikoto con una gran sonrisa

- No tiene nada de malo,…creo… - respondió un poco nervioso

- Te llamaremos Uzuro entonces, pero dime Uzuro desde cuando vives solo¿no tienes algún familiar, al menos que sea lejano? – le preguntó Sakura

- La verdad es que si los tuviera no podría reconocerlos y creo que ni ellos a mí

- ¿Sabes al menos quienes son tus padres?

- Solo se que se mi padre se llamaba Naruto y mi madre Hinata, no recuerdo su apellido de soltera,… mi sensei me dijo que ellos había fallecido cuando yo era muy pequeño, debido a la guerra que ocurrió hace algunos años, tal ves mis parientes aún no regresaron,… ¿ustedes ya habían vivido en Konoha? – dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema.

- ¡Así es! mi esposo y yo nacimos y crecimos en esta aldea, no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que dejarla por siete años…- dijo sakura con nostalgia en sus palabras.

-Yo también nací en Konoha, partimos cuando yo tenía tan solo tres años, por eso no puedo recordar nada de este lugar – dijo esto sonando un poco triste

El niño al darse cuenta de esto dijo al instante – ¡Yo!… yo …yo te ayudaré, si quieres…

- ¡¿En serio¡¡¡bien¡¡gracias Uzuro!!- Mikoto se sintió tan emocionada que abrazó al pequeño, este se no sabía como reaccionar al repentino abrazo y dejó que lo abrazara sintiendo como su rostro se ruborizaba.

Después de algunos minutos Sasuke finalmente había llegado, tenía una mirada un poco perturbada, se acercó a los demás y dijo:

- Uzuro quisiera que me digas todo los que sepas acerca de tu familia…

Mikoto y el niño se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta de Sasuke, Uzuro le contó la misma historia que había contado hace un rato.

- Ya veo… Uzuro… ¿sabías que tu padre era el hokage de la aldea?

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Uzuro y Mikoto

- ¡¡Tú padre era el Hokage de esta aldea!!, Uzuro ¡¡por qué no me lo dijiste!!

- Pero Mikoto ¡acabo de enterarme! …además no es la gran cosa, si fue hokage o no ahora no me interesa…

- ¡¡¡Pero que dices!!! Mis padres me contaron que el titulo de Hokage solo está reservado a los que poseen gran fuerza y espíritu de lucha ¿no es así? – dijo esto mirando hacia sus padres esperando una respuesta, que fue respondida por una afirmación de ambos.

Uzuro no sabía que responder; Yuto siempre le decía que debía darle gracias al Hokage ya que fue el quien decidió su destino de ser un ninja, cosa que a Uzuro le disgustaba, le disgustaba que otros decidieran por él, por eso no le agradaba el Hokage aunque jamás lo había conocido, pero ahora estaba confundido no sabía que hacer, si odiaba al hokage, entonces odiaba a su padre.

- Por ahora no estoy muy interesado en quien fue mi padre… la verdad es que no tengo mucho interés en saber acerca del paradero de mi familia…- dijo esto sintiéndose un poco incomodo –…será mejor que me marche…

- ¡Espera!

Sakura se había colocado al frente de la puerta para evitar que Uzuro se marche, cosa que sorprendió al niño que la miró un poco incrédulo

- No puedo dejarte ir…. Eres el hijo de nuestro amigo, él fue nuestro compañero de equipo, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, compartimos tantos momentos felices como tristes… no puedo dejarte ir… aún después de saber que todo este tiempo estuviste solo, a él no le hubiera gustado verte así…además no creo que este muerto – las ultimas palabras lo dijo con tanta intensidad que hasta Uzuro lo creyó por un momento, luego reaccionó diciendo

- …pero… ¡pero si fue él quien me condenó a esta vida! yo nunca elegí ser ninja, pero debo hacerlo porque ¡él lo dispuso así¡

- Pero que dices, el jamás haría una cosa así¿quien te dijo eso?... Naruto jamás habría permitido que vivieras solo… él mas que nadie conoce lo que es sentirse solo…

- pero toda mi vida, mi sensei solo me decía eso…

- ¡espera un momento¿Tu sensei era ese tipo que estaba gritándote?... por favor Uzuro ¿como le puedes creer a un tipo como ese? – intervino Mikoto

- ¿De quién están hablando? – dijo Sakura

- Ah… no tiene importancia ahora, solo era un idiota…. Papá continúa por favor… - dijo Mikoto con mucha curiosidad de saber acerca de la familia de su ahora nuevo amigo.

- Ah claro, Uzuro ten por seguro que tu padre jamás dijo algo así. Acabo de regresar de los registros de Konoha para saber que es lo que ocurrió cuando nosotros partimos¿estás seguro que no deseas saber nada sobre tu familia?...

- …yo… no sé…la verdad…

- Uzuro… no puedes amar u odiar a una persona sin conocer su vida o lo que esa persona piensa…

- …Mikoto… tienes razón

- En ese caso, te contaremos acerca de tus padres…

Se quedaron el reto del día conversando, Uzuro ponía cada ves mayor interés en su familia, ahora sabía que su padre también había estado solo, y que tenía pocos amigos antes de pertenecer al equipo siete, le contaron acerca de cómo se conoció con su madre, que se habían conocido desde pequeños, que ambos eran ninjas de la aldea e iban a muchas misiones juntos cuando estos ya eran novios, y cuando él se convirtió en Hokage, estaba muy contento.

- Como olvidar ese día, fue muy importante para todos nosotros….nuestra hija había nacido ese día…

- jeje –sonrió Mikoto muy alegre

- Pero… la felicidad no duró mucho ya que dos años después ocurrió esa terrible guerra, y mucho de nuestros amigos tuvieron que salir junto con sus familias, ya que la guerra no fue aquí, fue a las afueras del país del fuego…, ese mismo año naciste tú, Uzuro, con todo el alboroto que acontecía tu padre y nosotros (así es, en esa oportunidad Sakura y yo acompañamos a tu padre en una de las muchas batallas)llegamos días después de tu nacimiento,…y según los informes de ese año… tu madre no resistió el parto y falleció horas después de que naciste, Naruto se encontraba muy devastado por la perdida de su esposa… desde ese día se dedicó en terminar con la guerra a toda costa, se le veía muy distante, solo pensaba en la guerra.

Al siguiente año nosotros también tuvimos que marcharnos…

- ¿…se marcharon por la guerra también?

- …eh… si… podríamos decir que esa fue una de las razones… - dijo Sasuke sintiéndose un poco incomodo, luego continuo – bueno y esa fue la última vez que te vimos, estabas al cuidado de Hana, hermana de tu madre. Ahora, todo la información que obtuve en los registros de Konoha, me dicen que después de nuestra partida Naruto jamás regresó, por lo tanto la aldea no contaba con ninguna clase de ninja, fue en ese momento en que apareció Yuto, dijo que venía en nombre del hokage, y tomaría control de la aldea, por lo que me contaron su trabajo no estuvo tan mal.

- Espera un momento Sasuke¿como es que Uzuro terminó solo?

-¡Es cierto¡… esperen un momento ahora vuelvo- y salió de la casa, poco después regresó arrastrando a un sujeto, se trataba de Yuto.

- Ahora nos dirás qué le ocurrió a Hana…

- ¡De acuerdo¡lo diré¡ no era necesario tanto alboroto –gruñó Yuto poniéndose de pie y empezando a hablar.

- Cuando llegué, la aldea no se encontraba muy bien, es cierto que Konoha no había sentido mucho la guerra, pero cuando una aldea se encuentra sin alguna autoridad, se vuelve un caos, además aprovechando la guerra varias personas de mal vivir, merodeaban la aldea, posiblemente a robar o cosas así.

Llegue y puse orden, entrené a muchos aldeanos en técnicas básicas de un ninja, después de eso debía cumplir con lo que el Hokage mm… me había encomendado, fui a la casa de los Hyuga, la mansión se encontraba vacía, solo quedaban algunas personas que ayudaban al mantenimiento de esta, también encontré a una mujer que cuidaba de un niño, le dije que cuando tuviera cuatro años debía comenzar su entrenamiento ninja… no estaba de acuerdo al principio pero luego la convencí en que aceptara, cuando el niño cumplió cuatro ella simplemente se marchó, hasta ahora no ha regresado. Bueno eso es todo, ahora... ¡Uzuro vamos!

- Hana no aceptaría tal cosa – interrumpió Sakura- no nos has contado todo...

- ¿Que dice? Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió¿por que habría de mentirles? – Dijo esto sonando un poco nervioso - …Toda la aldea me apoya, no podrán hacer nada contra mí...

- No nos veas como una amenaza Yuto, sabemos que has hecho un buen trabajo en la aldea, solo tenemos curiosidad de cómo fue que recibiste esas ordenes del Hokage, ya que este tenía mucho tiempo sin regresar a Konoha…

- No tengo porque dar explicaciones a ustedes, créanme o no, no es mi problema, ahora solo déjenme cumplir con mi trabajo, tenemos que irnos… - dijo esto haciendo referencia a Uzuro, este último se disponía a salir cuando alguien le sujetó de la mano y le dijo.

- Ya no tienes porque estar solo Uzuro, puedes quedarte con nosotros, nuestros padres fueron amigos por mucho tiempo, seamos amigos también…. Por favor…- Dijo la pequeña mirándolo con mucha sinceridad en su rostro.

- Mikoto… yo…

- ¡Que esperas¡ vamonos – dijo mientras tiraba del niño por el brazo hacia la puerta

- ¡¡¡Uzuro¡¡¡ - le llamó Mikoto – Dime que opinas tú…

- …¿De verdad quieres ser mi amiga?

- ¡Claro¡… si tú también lo deseas… - Uzuro vio en el rostro de Mikoto palabras sinceras, estas tuvieron una reacción extraña en él, sintió que la decisión que tomase fuese buena o mala cambiaria el sentido de su vida que hasta entonces no había sido muy buena, y entonces sin que Yuto se diera cuenta Uzuro se encontraba frente a él.

- yo quiera quedarme aquí – las palabras de Uzuro fueron firmes, Yuto jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma, llenas de seguridad y confianza.

- En ese caso creo que podemos solucionar esto – dijo Sasuke al momento en que se dirigía hacia Yuto -

- Yuto, eres una persona muy ocupada y con muchas responsabilidades dentro de la aldea, además tienes que hacerte cargo del entrenamiento de un niño… creo que tienes muchas cosas a tu cargo – añadió Sakura.

- ¿A que quiere llegar? – respondió Yuto

- Me refiero a que nosotros podemos ayudar a que Uzuro sea un buen ninja

- No creo que sea necesario su ayuda, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento – dijo Yuto, Sakura no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, entonces con un pequeño golpe con su codo, dio una indirecta a Sasuke, este al no entender la indirecta solo le quedó mirando, Sakura con un resoplido de resignación dijo

- Yuto… al parecer no entiendes lo que trato de decir, por favor acompáñame afuera…- Yuto le siguió un poco confundido

Cuando salieron Sakura cerró la puerta, solo se pudo escuchar como conversaban y extrañamente uno gemidos de dolor que provenían de afuera, al poco rato ingresaron una Sakura saludando muy contenta y un Yuto con un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza, este no se veía muy contento pero dijo:

- Uzuro he cambiado de opinión, he decidido que vendré cada cierto tiempo a supervisar tus progresos, ya que unas "gentiles" personas se ofrecieron a ayudarme…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Uzuro muy contento al saber la respuesta de su sensei, y preguntándose cual fue el motivo del cambio de respuesta.

- esto es genial Uzuro ahora podrás vivir con nosotros y no soportar a tu estúpido sensei – dijo Mikoto al momento de que era reprendida por su madre por haber llamado estúpido a Yuto, aunque Sakura pensaba lo mismo.

Ese fue el día mas extraño y lleno de novedades para Uzuro (pero no el último) desde ese día tendría una amiga y una nueva familia, alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien que esperase su regreso a casa…

**+++FIN+ DEL+ FLASH BACK+++**

- ¡Uzuro¡…¡despierta¡

Este último se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, era Mikoto la que estaba llamándolo, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando la despensa y sujetando el cereal con una mano, Mikoto estaba a su costado mirándolo.

- Sabes, normalmente la personas responde al saludo de otros… dije "buenos días" como tres veces, solo estabas mirando la despensa desde que entre a la cocina – dijo una Mikoto enojada

- …eh lo siento Mikoto, estaba perdido de mis pensamientos – dijo esto acomodándose en un lugar de la mesa.

- ¿Mikoto adonde fuiste anoche? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti – dijo el pequeño

- ah…eso pues… ¡a ningún lado¡ - dijo esto al momento en que comenzaba a comer su cereal, Uzuro determino que no quería hablar del asunto ahora y continuo con su desayuno.

- Bueno, ya debo irme, nos vemos mas tarde… - dijo Sasuke retirándose de la mesa

- Hasta luego papá¡vuelve pronto!

- Hasta luego Sasuke-san

El resto de la mañana paso con mucha tranquilidad, Mikoto no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, a Uzuro le incomodaba un poco esta situación, su amiga siempre estaba con energías para hacer de todo, en especial si se trataba de una competencia, entonces a Uzuro se le ocurrió una idea

- ¡Mikoto! tengo una proposición que darte…

- ¿eh…? – pregunto Mikoto un poco desanimada

- ¡¡¡¡Te desafío ¡¡¡¡

- pero Uzuro… sabes que puedo ganarte en todo… - respondió sin ánimos

- espera esto no será como tu piensas, se trata de una competencia de… ¡¡trepar árboles¡¡

- ahhh ¿solo eso? – Dijo Mikoto muy desanimada, pero Uzuro siguía insistiendo - pero si tanto insistes…vamos

Caminaron un rato tratando de encontrar dos árboles muy grandes, siempre que Mikoto encontraba árboles con muchas ramas, Uzuro le decía que esos no servirían, así que continuaban caminando

- No entiendo que clase de árboles buscas¡todos son iguales!

- No, no todos son iguales, estos son diferentes – dijo esto señalando unos árboles muy altos con ramas mas gruesas - creo que son pinos o algo así

- Uzuro son demasiado altos, … te cansaras apenas llegues a la mitad – dijo esto muy confiada

- ¿Tu crees eso? – en ese momento Uzuro corría hacia uno de ellos con mucho impulso, y para sorpresa de Mikoto este pudo seguir corriendo pegando los pies al tronco del árbol hasta que llego a la mitad de este – ¡¡¡ Mikoto ¡¡¡ mira ¡¡no estoy cansado¡¡ - dijo el niño sentado en una de las ramas del árbol

- oh...…. Pero ¿Cuándo?... ¡¡Uzuro cuando aprendiste eso!! - Uzuro había logrado llamar la atención de Mikoto, ella volvía a tener las energías de siempre, decidió bajar para explicarle como había llegado hasta ahí.

- Uzuro, porque no me dijiste que sabias ese truco¡¿me como lo hiciste?!

- Bueno la verdad, tu también podrías saberlo ahora Mikoto…

- ¿Pero que dices? Papá nunca nos enseñó esto

- Pero Sakura-san ¡si! - al ver la mirada de ingenuidad en su amiga, continuó – ¿recuerdas que Sakura-san solía darnos clases sobre como controlar el chackra?... bueno uno de esa clase explicó acerca de esto, tú no lo sabes porque simplemente te quedabas dormidas, como en la mayoría de veces en que ella explicaba algo…

- ¡ ah ¡ …bueno jeje sabes que no soy muy buena con la teoría, pero ahora ¡si pienso escuchar!

- Bueno lo primero que debes saber es sobre el chackra que fluye por tu cuerpo, debes tratar de concentrar la mayor para de ese chackra en los pies, bueno eso es lo esencial de todo, intenta hacerlo… - dijo Uzuro

Paso unas cuantas horas antes de que Mikoto pudiese concentrarse, cosa un poco difícil ya que suele distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero finalmente pudo lograrlo, al poco tiempo después ambos pudieron subir a los árboles sin usar las manos.

- woooouuuuuuu esto es genial ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ dijo Mikoto cuando se encontraba en la cima del árbol, después de muchos intentos finalmente había podido lograrlo, esta muy feliz, y Uzuro también…

Como Mikoto ya podía trepar árboles, se encontraba en igual de condiciones con Uzuro a si que se gastaron todas sus energías en saber quien lo hacia mas rápido, finalmente ya era muy tarde y decidieron regresar a casa

- ¡¡Eso estuvo genial Uzuro!! ….ahhhh estoy cansada… apresurémonos...

-¡ si ! – respondió Uzuro muy alegre y continuaron caminando

- Uzuro… gracias…

- ¿eh? … eh… no te preocupes solo lo hice para que seas la misma de siempre – le respondió Uzuro

- Anoche me sentía enojada por lo de mamá, a veces es muy sobre protectora…sabes, esto ya había ocurrido antes de que regresáramos a Konoha, la aldea en que vivíamos era un poco pequeña y no había mucho niños con quien jugar pero si habían algunas excursiones, mamá nunca me dejo ir a ninguna a pesar de que yo era la mas fuerte de todos los niños que asistían, en ese entonces papá podía convencerme para que así, no me enojara con ella, además cada año a comienzos del invierno, como ahora, incluso no dejaba que saliera sola y siempre se ponía muy triste… - Mikoto continuo hablando, Uzuro solo la miraba – pero desde que nos mudamos, pensé que cambiaria pero creo que empeoro… ahora no entiendo… y ellos no me dicen nada , algo extraño les pasa y si no se resuelve, yo jamás podré entender esos sentimientos de protección hacia mi … y ahora hacia ti también Uzuro – Mikoto esta vez miraba a Uzuro, este ultimo no sabia que decir –

- Yo… bueno, tienes razón algunas veces Sakura-san es muy sobre protectora, pero pensé que eso era normal… ¿de verdad crees que te estén ocultando algo?

- si, eso fue lo que estuve pensando ayer, por eso no regrese hasta la noche… aaahhh bueno aun estoy cansada, al menos ya estamos cerca – dijo estirando los brazo en señal de cansancio

Ya en casa la cena estaba servida, los únicos que faltaban eran Uzuro y Mikoto, y cuando llegaron Sasuke pregunto adonde habían ido y porque se tardaron tanto, los niños respondieron que habían pasado el día trepando árboles, cuando estaban todos alrededor de las mesa, la situación estaba muy calmada, Uzuro veía todo esto un poco preocupado, pensaba que todo estaría mas como antes, entonces…

- Mamá…

- ¿si, que pasa Mikoto? – levantando la mirada hacia su hija

- yo… bueno…- tomando aire continuo – ¡Lo lamento¡ discúlpame por haber gritado en medio de la calle ayer, estaba muy enojada, de verdad lo siento…

- Mikoto ayer tenías razón…

- ¡¿eh?¡ en serio…

- Ya no son unos niños pequeños, y yo debo entender eso, es por eso que debo cambiar y dejar algunos asuntos atrás, por que de no ser así no avanzaremos – esto último dejo un poco duda en los dos niños que escuchaban atentos – es por eso que… he decidido de que pueden ir a esa excursión de la que hablaban ayer

- ¡¡¡¡en serio¡¡¡¡¡ ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ estoy muy feliz gracias mamá¡¡¡ - dijo esto abrazando a su madre, quien también la abrazo

Uzuro estaba muy contento también, al parecer muchas cosas cambiarían ahora, o tal vez se volverían mas complicadas, ya que aun no sabían que es lo que ocultaban los padres de Mikoto.

**Solo a unos kilómetros de konoha**

**L**as dos figuras desiguales hacían un descanso de su largo viaje que ya terminaría.

- ahhh… Estoy cansado ya era hora de que descansáramos, estuvimos caminado todo el día… ¿aún no me dirás nada verdad?

- ya te dije que mañana…

- Hace dos años que no veo a mi madre… espero que la estadía en Konoha no dure mucho… - terminado esto se quedo dormido.

Desde el otro extremo de la fogata, la figura mas grande, solo lo miraba, y sin decir nada también se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa de los Uchiha se veía un poco agitada mas que de costumbre…

- no olvides ese mapa que te di ayer¡esperen¡ no olviden sus abrigos… - decía una preocupada sakura.

- Mamá no hace tanto frío – decía Mikoto

- Pero parece que lloverá… - dijo Sasuke dando una mirada al cielo

- ¡Es cierto¡no olviden los paragüas1 oh es verdad tampoco esto… -dijo Sakura al momento en que les entregaba varios objetos pesados

- ¡¡Papá¡¡ no lo empeores… - Sasuke miro a los niños, estos estaban cargando una grandes mochilas a sus espaldas y en sus brazos mapas, paragüas y todo tipo de cosas.

- Sakura creo que estas exagerando, apenas podrán moverse…

- pero que dices todo esto es por seguridad, muchas de esas cosas son necesarias

**Después de una pequeña conversación** acerca de las cosas importantes que llevarían los niños, estos terminaron llevaron una pequeña mochila cada uno, Sakura no estaba muy contenta pero tuvo que ceder

- ¡¡nos vemos¡¡ - se despidieron muy alegres Mikoto y Uzuro

- Estarán bien, no tienes que preocuparte – le decía Sasuke a Sakura

- Si ya lo sé, hoy será un buen día…. Espero.

A las afuera de Konoha, en el bosque las dos figuras llegaban a Konoha finalmente, se podía distinguir a un niño de unos 10 años, su largo cabello y negro amarrado a una cola, con unos ojos color verde, la otra figura que lo acompañaba era un hombre alto que se parecía mucho al niño este llevaba puesto una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-¡ Estoy hambriento ¡… - miraba por todas partes si podía encontrar algo que pudiese comer cuando…- ¡¡veo un pequeño lago¡¡ iré a pescar algo para el desayuno – dijo el niño dirigiéndose a aquel lago, muy alegre.

La otra figura miraba el cielo - _…Parece que va a llover… _- y continuo hacia el lago lentamente

Muy cerca de aquel lago dos niños se habían separado del grupo de excursionistas…

- Mikoto no debimos habernos separado del grupo…

- ¡¡Pero que dices¡¡ solo se dedicaban a mirar las plantas ¡estaba muy aburrido¡

- Pero Mikoto el afiche decía para los interesados en la botánica y plantas medicinales, además no estaba tan aburrido parecía interesante. – Dijo el niño recordando todas las cosas interesantes que había aprendido. Cuando de pronto empezó a llover a cantaros, la lluvia empeoraba cada ves más, de pronto empezaron escucharon algunos truenos y relámpagos.

- Uzuro será mejor que regresemos – dijo Mikoto al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaban.

- tienes razón démonos prisa antes de que- ¡¡¡¡ahhhh!!!! – sin previo aviso un rayo había caído muy cerca de ellos, por lo que empezaron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

**Después de correr por un tiempo y darse cuenta de que se habian separado...**

- ¡¡¡Uzuroooooo¡¡¡¿Donde estas?¡¡¡ - Mikoto seguían llamando a Uzuro- _espero que este cerca_,_ con el ruido de los relámpagos no podrá escucharme – _estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Uzuro había parado de correr, había llegado hasta un pequeño lago, ya había estado llamando a Mikoto pero como no escucho respuesta decidió buscar un refugio, mirando portadas partes distinguió una pequeña cueva cerca al lago, decidió acercarse, dentro de esta se encontraba una persona, por la poca luz que había dentro pudo distinguir una larga cabellera negra, se encontraba dando la espalda a la entrada, sentado y con las manos en sus oídos…

- …¿Mikoto?... ¿eres tú? – al no obtener respuesta, se acerco un poco, hasta estar justo al frente de esa persona – ¡Ah! Disculpa creí que eras un conocido – se disculpo este al notar de que a quien estaba hablando era un niño, este último al darse cuenta de la presencia de Uzuro quiso levantar laminada pero justo el sonido de un relámpago hizo que no lo hiciera, entonces Uzuro se percató de que esa persona le temía a los truenos – No te preocupes la lluvia pasará pronto – dijo Uzuro dirigiéndose hacia la salida – si quieres me quedaré hasta que pase…

El otro niño asintió con la cabeza, como manera de respuesta – ¡Gracias¡ estaba buscando un refugio – dijo esto sentándose cerca de la entrada, minutos después la lluvia se había calmado, Uzuro se quedó viendo como dejaba de llover

- Al menos esos ruidos molestos ya pasaron… - Uzuro se dio cuenta que aquel niño se encontraba de pie a su lado, al parecer ya se encontraba mejor – ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ryugen y ¿tú eres?... – dijo este extendiendo una mano hacia Uzuro, para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando Uzuro se puso de pie estaba a la altura del otro niño, se encontraban cara a cara y en ese momento se llevó una gran sorpresa, ese niño tenía los mismos ojos de Sakura, pero eso no era el principal motivo de su sorpresa ya que era la viva imagen de Sasuke y no pudo evitar decir…

- ¿Sasuke-san?


End file.
